Traditional superstructures in the form of a bridge have intermediate and extension dental elements composed of filled or solid bodies. For this reason, these known superstructures have the disadvantage of having a weight which makes them particularly uncomfortable and bothersome to wear in the user's oral cavity.
Furthermore, the solid structure of the intermediate and extension dental elements of known superstructures favors the transmission of heat and cold directly inside the mouth, thus creating further discomfort for the user,
A further drawback of traditional superstructures with completely filled or solid intermediate and extension dental elements lies in the necessity of using and working with quantities of material that are excessive with respect to those strictly necessary for the structural functionality of these systems, with a useless waste of raw material, operating times and relative costs.
DE 4135861 A discloses a superstructure, in which the portion of the cavity of the dental element facing the stumps is open, thus rendering it necessary to close the cavity with an auxiliary cement when placing the implant.